This invention relates to a process for the production of organic alkali metal silicate compounds by reacting a substituted organic compound with an oxidized silicon compound in the presence of an alkali compound such as alkali metal hydroxide, or alkali metal carbonates; or it may be mixed with alkaline earth metal hydroxide, alkaline earth metal carbonates and mixtures thereof.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds may be further reacted with a salt-forming compound to produce organic silicate compounds.
The novel organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products are very useful as intermediaries in the production of compounds and resinous products. The organic alkali metal silicate compounds and resinous products will react chemically with aldehydes, organic dicarboxylic acids and anhydrides, cyanide, silicon halides, epihalohydrins, epoxides, polyepoxy compounds and resins, halohydrins, isocyanate compounds, polyisocyanate compounds, polyurethane prepolymers, polyisocyanate silicate prepolymers, silicon acid halides, ketones, organic dienes, vinyl monomers and allyl halides and mixtures thereof.
The organic alkali metal silicate resinous products may be utilized as molding material, as adhesives, as coating agents, as putties, as caulking agents, and may be used to produce foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation, packaging, coating agents, etc.
Organic alkali metal silicate compounds are produced by reacting the following components:
A. oxidated silicon compound; PA1 B. an alkali compound; PA1 C. an organic compound which is attached to a substituent which will split off during the reaction. PA1 D. salt-forming compound; PA1 E. organic epoxide compound; PA1 F. polyisocyanate. PA1 tolylene diisocyanate, PA1 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, PA1 phenylene diisocyanate, PA1 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA1 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA1 benzidene diisocyanate, PA1 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA1 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA1 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA1 propylene diisocyanate, and PA1 ethylene diisocyanate. PA1 (a) Tertiary amines, e.g., triethylamine; tributylamine; N-methyl-morpholine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethylenediamine; 1,4-diazobicyclo(2,2,2)-octane; N-methyl-N'-dimethylaminoethyl piperazine; N,N-dimethylbenzylamine; bis(N,N-diethylaminoethyl)-adipate; N,N-diethylbenzylamine, pentamethyldiethylenetriamine; N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine; N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine; N,N-dimethyl-beta-phenylethylamine; and 1,2-dimethylimidazole. Suitable tertiary amine activators which contain hydrogen atoms which are reactive with isocyanate groups include, e.g., triethanolamine; triisopanolamine; N,N-dimethylethanolamine; N-methyldiethanolamine; N-ethyldiethanolamine; and their reactive products with alkylene oxides, e.g., propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide and mixtures thereof. PA1 (b) Organo-metallic compounds, preferably organo-tin compounds such as tin salts of carboxylic acid, e.g., tin acetate, tin octoate, tin ethyl hexoate, and tin laurate and the dialkyl tin salts of carboxylic acids, e.g., dibutyl tin diacetate, dibutyl tin dilaurate, dibutyl tin maleate or diocyl tin diacetate. PA1 (c) Silaamines with carbon-silicon bonds are described, e.g., in British Pat. No. 1,090,509, may also be used as activators, e.g., 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,2-silamorpholine or 1,3-diethylaminoethyl-tetramethyldisiloxane. PA1 (d) Other examples of catalysts which may be used according to the invention, and details of their action are described in Kunststoff-Handbuch, Volume VII, published by Vieweg and Hochtlen, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, 1966, on pages 96 and 102. PA1 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of an organic alkali metal compound; PA1 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer; PA1 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA1 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blowing agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA1 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA1 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA1 (g) 1 to 95 parts by weight of a polyol; PA1 (h) up to 100 parts by weight of a curing agent.
Organic silicate compounds and resinous products are produced by adding the following components: